Bella & Suze Take on Downunder
by CaptainPeroxide
Summary: MediatorXTwilight both stories find themselves in AUSTRALIA for whatever reasons... is this country big enough for both vampires and mediators at the same! read on to find out : normal pairing better summary inside
1. OH YAY HOLIDAYS!

**BELLA & SUZE TAKE ON DOWN UNDER**

**Summary: **Ok so this is a cross between Twilight and the Mediator set like 4 years into each. twilight is set as a different ending so theres no Renesmee and bella was not turned the way she was in the real story but she is a vampire :) and in the mediator jesse is not a ghost and he and suze are married hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** How ever much i may wish i could write and think up somethings as awesome as these two series, i didnt :( but they both belong to some awesome writers- STEPHENIE MEYER AND MEG CABOT i love them both so i hope i dont disapoint them in this story!!

**

* * *

**

Forks, Washington

_Bella P.O.V._

"Eddie-e-e-e?" I whined as I made my way to the bed which Edward was sitting in the middle of at the moment. I had a big surprise for him this summer holiday that I had already told the rest of the family. Man, I knew he was going to love this. I just can't wait to see the look on his pale, cold face when I tell him. Hopefully none of the family has slipped in their thoughts yet. I have them ALL reciting the Thesaurus A-Z.

"Yes, my dear sweet, beautiful wife?"

"I've got a surprise for you" I said flashing my biggest smile showing all my white perfect teeth and climbing onto the bed on my knees.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with why Emmet is thinking about all the different ways to say sex, would it. So far we have the following: birds and the bees, coition, coitus, copulation, facts of life, fornication, generation, intimacy, lovemaking, magnetism, procreation, relations, reproduction, sensuality and sexuality I really don't know where he found all these words."

I thought he would have gotten suspicious after a while of this. Wonder what word the rest are up to, because I really think that Emmet skipped ahead a bit just to piss Edward off. Man I love that guy like a brother.

"It could." I replied to Edward in what I hope to be a very suggestive tone, places my knees either side of his legs. He looked surprised already, but covered it up quickly.

"Well lovee what my I ask is this big grand surprise you have?" he asked as he lightly kissed the sensitive spots along my neck line.

"We are all going to AUSTRALIA!!" I yelled as I jumped up and away from Edward before anything could set me off course and started pulling him towards the door. "AND WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW TO CATCH OUR FLIGHT!!! OUR BAGS ARE ALREADY BY THE FRONT DOOR SO LET'S GO GO GO!"

"Umm...Bella I know that you really want to do this right now, but, like isn't Australia extremely sunny, all the time?" asked Edward very tentatively.

"Actually Eddy, you are not going to burst this bubble of mine because me and Alice did a heap of study for this trip and it turns out that Australia is currently in the middle of Winter not summer like here." I smiled as I said because I could see the surprise about my knowledge of the place. "oohhhh I cant wait, I wanna hit the beaches, I hear that even in winter, when the water is fucking freezing, people still go swimming down there! SO LETS GOOOOO!!!" with that Edward picked me up and raced us down the stairs from the bedroom to the front door in less than 2 seconds, finish loading the cars and within 5 minutes were racing down the highway heading for the Seattle Airport.

**

* * *

**

Carmel, California

_Suze P.O.V._

"Hi, like my name is…" this girl starts yapping on.

You now what pisses me off the most about this whole mediator shit? It's the ghosts that die and think oh I must go see this mediator person right NOW no matter what time it is and that they never think that this person could actually have a life and be doing stuff that they don't want to be interrupted by the pesky dead people she can talk to. Like just now for instance, this Aussie biatch comes into my and my husband's bedroom and disturbs a fantastic hot and heavy moment that my Jesse and I were in, with his sweaty six-pack becoming visible as he unbuttoned his shir---- I must start listening to this girl though because Jesse will chuck a fit if I don't. Damn him and his 'we must help every poor sap that comes through here' motto. I wish he couldn't see ghosts sometimes so I could just ignore them and he never need know that some Australian girl is watching us. But bad luck to me, he can.

"and like I would really appreciate this a like whole heap. So the address is 111 Forest Rd, Hurstville, Australia and their names are Andrea and Michael Goddex. Thanks" and with that she just vanished, without even confirming that we got what she was saying.

Which I didn't. I mean, get what she was saying.

"Um… so who are Andrea and Michael Goddex? And whose address did she give us?" I confusedly ask my one hot sexy guy.

"well this girl, Jennifer Goddex, is 18, lives in Australia with her parents and was in California for some graduation gift or something for the year. But like last week or something, she died in a hit and run, the guy was caught and but in jail and got a fine. Jennifer just wants us to go to Sydney, Australia and give her parents a locket which we can get from her friend Silvia and tell her parents that she is fine and loves them more than anyone could love anyone."

O-o-o-o-k I missed a lot of shit there. "Where do we find this friend, Silvia? And why would she give complete strangers a locket that was a deceased friends?"

"Jennifer said that she was staying at the Grand Pallor Hotel in room 17 and she said that if we tell her-" Jesse cut off going as red as a beetroot.

"what? Tell her WHAT?"

"Thatweknowaboutherandaguyinherclasscalledjasonkeeledoingitatcamplastsummer" he blurted really fast in one long breath. Thank god I am the expert of decoding this type of speech, mainly because I'm normally the one using it.

"okay let me get this straight we go to this girl and tell her that we know about her and the guy Jason last summer and she will believe us?"

"Yep cause apparently only three people in the world know about it, Jason, Silvia and Jennifer."

"And after we find this girl we go to all the way to Australia to see the parents?" just to make sure of all the details.

"Yap" he answered cheerily. "Didn't you always want to go there?'

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Jesse rapped twice onto room no.17 f the Grand Pallor Hotel's door, which was quickly opened by a teenage girl who looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Hello, are you Miss Silvia?" I asked her nicely.

"Yes. And you are?" she looked a little suspicious but appeared nice enough.

"I'm Suze and this is my husband Jesse. We've been contacted by a friend of yours which died the other day and would like to talk to you and explain everything. Could we please come in?" Now she really looked scared. But she opened the door wider and stood back letting us walk through.

* * *

"Well she was a lot more understanding than I expected!" Jesse stated as we walk down the street to our car. We have just left the Grand Pallor with the locket in an envelope in my bag.

"I know, aye, she just looked at us and was like 'sure I'll give you the locket' no questions she just believed us she even gave us the address to Jennifer's parents. You got that written down don't you?" turning to Jesse.

"Arr... Yep here it is, 99 Parramatta Rd, Sydney, Australia. So ready to go home and pack I'll book the tickets when we get there then we can leave."

So I guess we are going to Australia, YAY!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Airport, Seattle**

_Edward P.O.V._

"If they get caught, again, and ruin this trip for me I will personally rip apart both of their limbs and burn them!" my dear sweet vampire wife told me out of earshot of the others as we waited for Rosalie and Emmet to return. We had just all checked in 3 hours before the flight, as we are meant to, and then Rosalie and Emmet decide to run off in the airport, and from the content of their thoughts I believe that if they did so happen to get caught by anyone it would cause them to be escorted out of the airport by the _Seattle Police Department_ and the trip would definitely be either postponed or Rosalie and Emmet will be left behind in a cell at the police station. Ha I do hope that that one happens.

"I know darling, and I'm sure they know what this means to you and that you are more powerful than they are in your early years of this life. They wont mess it up I'm sure. Don't worry. They know that you have a short temper." I had to tell her, while secretly laughing at the thoughts going through my head at the idea of them in a cell.

I shot a look at Jasper and immediately felt Bellz calm down. _Don't worry Edward I just looked and there is no chance that this will effect our trip._ Alice sent my way.

"Bella, be calm, Alice checked it out and they are not going to get the trip cancelled. It's okay!" I said putting my arms around her small frame, thinking about a room in here that could serve well for Bells and myself…mmm… maybe that closet on the 4th floor…

"Eddy, please stop those thoughts! PLEASE! I just got a vision of it and it did _not_ end well." sent alice, hurting my head with the intensity of the thought, emphasising the "not". _Dark room, ugly metal shelving stocked high will cleaning products, my bella and me full making out starting to get very serious when…_

_Bam! Light blinding us both as an innocent janitor comes in to get a mop_

"_Wha-?" he exclaims_

"okay" I replied quietly so only alice heard it.

"Which flight are we?" my oblivious Bella asked looking at the TV screens showing the flight times and details.

"Flight QU149. Oh look over there on the top left screen about half way down." Carlisle replied trying to point it out to bella, who still could not find it even with this precise description. Sometimes I wonder if my blood really is running through her or if it was all just a dream. She turned around as if she knew I was thinking about her and flashed the most brilliant smile. Nope no it was no dream how could it be when she looks so absolutely flawless in everyway? Never tanning, never aging and never blushing again.

* * *

_Bella P.O.V._

Edward was looking at me in a strange way again. I try to read this look all the time but I just can't its like a mixture of loving, regret, contemplation and yearning slammed into one be feeling. It made no sense. Only sometimes would I see this look on Edwards face but every time it made no sense as all other times I find happiness and loving. Wouldn't he tell me if something was wrong?

"Damn it! Where is it?! I can't find the stupid flight number! Just tell me what gate already!" why am I such an idiot! I've been a vampire for 2 f-ing years already, wouldn't you think I would be a bit better then when I was human by now?

"Its gate 36, Bella" replied Esme softly.

"Well lets start heading towards there and the others can meet us later, I'm sure they can find their way." I suggested and we all made our way around the airport walking past all the duty free stores found in the international airport. I could feel Alice vibrating from the thought of shopping in these places, travelling from once shop to another, credit card in hand and Jasper, the loving husband, in tow.

Oh heres gate 35, so gate 36 should just be across-

"Over there, guys" Alice suddenly let out, pointing to the gateway across to where we were all walking.

"Well guys, we have 2 hours and 45 mins until we board the plane so how about walking around the airport, you may grab something to eat if your hungry and do a bit of shopping if you wish. However, Alice you have a limit of $2000 dollars to spend here and do not go over or you will be cleaning the roof tiles one-by-one with a toothbrush when we get back home. I'm sure none of the rest of you really need a limit but just incase the same goes for everyone. If you see the other two tell them but I don't think they will come out for a while." Carlisle told us as we huddled together to be able to hear each other.

" Kids, if you need myself or Carlisle we will be at the free wi-fi hot spot, we found this interesting blog that from these kids in DC or something that are all mutant, your father just wants to check it out." Esme hastily told us and then walked off leaving us all free to do as we wish.

"hehehe…b-b-b-ella-a-a-a,"

**

* * *

**

A/N

**SO theres chapter 2 im sure you can all guess who it is at the end. guess it right and you get a virtual brownie!! **

**BTW this is not how I wanted this chapter but I went like 5 months trying to type but FAILING so this is what I got sofar cause I just had to update! Sorry its so short the next chapter will be ten times better (really not hard to do!)**

**Xoxo Fexie!**


End file.
